


The Gods are All Teenagers

by peggy423



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy423/pseuds/peggy423
Summary: The news of the breakup between Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase is shocking to everyone,to the gods these things doesn't matter...right?A fun short story about how the gods reacted after the breakup of our darling lovers.Enjoy~





	The Gods are All Teenagers

The fact that Percy jackson has broken up with Annabeth chase is shocking to everyone. News travells fast, this kind of news travells like wildfire, soon even the gods have managed to put some of their attention on this matter. Naturally, Athena and Poseidon were yet again,arguing, as they always do. They bickered and blamed each other’s children, which soon escalated into a full on argue about Poseidon and Athena themselves, untill finally Zeus put an end to it, threatening them that if they do not shut up, he will personally blast their children into dust. Of course they’re still furious but it worked the trick.

During this whole godly drama, Aphrodite seems to be the only one that is truly sad about the breakup, she started crying as soon as she heard the news and had to be talked down by several gods to not go and pay a visit to Percy and Annabeth. "B….but they belonged with each other” She sobbed. "Well,I’ve never liked that percy kid anyways,he makes a better dead body then a lover.” Ares put in goodheartly hoping to cheer her up, and he received a hateful glance from the love goddess. "Romance never lasts,this is just proof that girls don’t need boys, a boy will eventuelly break a girl’s heart and leave the girl all alone.” Artemis said knowingly. Apollo shook his head, ”Baby sister, we should be cheering her up, not making her angry.” Arteimis’eyes shot daggers as she turned to Apollo. ”I don’t see the harm in telling the truth and don’t ever again call me baby sister!” Apollo and Artemis beagn to bicker and Aphrodite sobbed even harder. Dionysus produced a bunch of wine and passed it down to the other gods who are watching this whole fiasco. ”The annebell girl and peter something boy I couldn’t really care less, this is the real show.” He grinned to Hermes. Hermes was looking rather grimly at the whole situation, after all he was the one who brought the news in the first place, seeing the after effect he had caused, he was seriously thinking about taking a time off his job.

Eventually Zeuz made it a rule to forbid the talk of percy and annabeth’s realtionship on Mount Olympus. ”No more talk about the half bloods! You’re not teenagers who gossip and wine about stupid relationships, You are gods, you should be above all these trivial things. Whatever happened between them doesn't matter, I always knew they would break up in the end, that percy jackson thought too much of himself, in fact with his stupidity I am surprised they even made it till now….ahem that’s beside the point,you will stop talking about it at once!” After his declaration,Zues dismissed the other gods and called Hermes over with a face showing no interst whatsoever to inquire the reason why Percy and Annabeth had broken up.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a draft of what I plan to expand into a larger version of the story.Feel free to leave a comment~I will be so glad to receive any pointers!:D


End file.
